Between two worlds
by Sumiko Sarijana
Summary: I’m back.In this chapter you'll find out more about Dilandau. I hope you’ll like it. R&R Kal started to explain: “There was a woman that he met and fell in love with. They’ve got married and soon after that she was pregnant.”“That crazy, war o
1. Default Chapter

Between two worlds  
  
Chapter one  
  
I don't own Escaflowne, or any of it's original characters and places. So, don't sue me.  
  
It was a week since she was back from Gaea but for her it was like a century. She didn't felt like she was at home, she felt like she was far away from it. Gaea was often in her mind. She missed all good friends that she met there, especially Van. She wanted to see him again. Her mother interrupted her thoughts.   
  
" Hitomi, I see that you're unhappy. What's wrong? Tell me!" , she came in her room. " I hate it when you're like that. Please talk to me about your worries."  
  
She sat on the bed next to her and embraced her.   
  
I can't tell her what I think. She would be hurt - Hitomi thought. How can you tell your mother that you want to go away and that there's a chance that you might not see her ever again?!  
  
" I know that something is bothering you. Please tell me."   
  
" Oh, it's nothing important. Don't worry.", she said " It's just something about school."   
  
" Are you sure? ", she was still concerned.  
  
" Yes, mum. Don't worry. You know that the end of the school year is getting closer and I have to study alot. I'm just concerned about that. ", she smiled " Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. "   
  
" All right, Hitomi. If you need any help just ask. " She kissed her on her forehead.   
  
" I will. " Hitomi smiled. Her mother left.  
  
She was still concerned about her daughter. She knew that it was probably because of Gaea. But she didn't know the bond between her daughter and Gaea since Hitomi hasn't told her about her feelings for Van. Somewhere deep inside she knew that she might lose her daughter but that frightened her so much that she didn't want to think about that.  
  
Again alone in her room Hitomi thought - I have to stop acting like this. I'm only upseting my mum. I have to be myself again. But is it possible without Van?! " Oh, Van, how I miss you. ", she sighed.  
  
Meanwhile on Gaea people in Fanelia were celebrating the peace and new future. They have rebuilt most of the country because everyone was working so hard. Even the children helped.  
  
Ministers advised Van to organize this celebration to show his appreciation to the people.   
  
They were all celebrating except for one person - Van.  
  
He was sitting on a roof and looking to the Mistic Moon. He thought about Hitomi a lot. He wanted her to come back to Gaea, to live here with him. But he knew that it was selfish. He knew that it was too much to ask.  
  
Merle observed him. She noticed that he wasn't on the party so she went to look for him. She hid herself behind the chimney. She was concerned about him, she loved him so much and she knew about his feelings towards Hitomi. She wanted to help him but she didn't know how. That made her very sad.   
  
She jumped from the roof leaving Van with his sadness. She walked down the street, suddenly she heard a voice saying " Do you want to help him? " She was afraid. She looked in all directions but she couldn't see anyone. The voice said again " Do you want to help Van?"   
  
" Who are you?" , she aske trembling. " What do you want from me?"  
  
" I said do you want to help him. Answer me! ", he said with his raised voice.  
  
Now she was very afraid. Her knees were shaking. She wanted to run, but she couldn't. She screamed for help...  
  
This my first fanfic. Please review it and tell me if it's worth something so that I know should I continue with this story, considering this is only the first chapter. 


	2. Kal

Chapter 2  
  
Kal  
  
Nobody heard her call because they were all celebrating on the main square, so the streets were abandoned. She almost fainted when a young man reveald himself behind the tree. He was about their age, had short black hair and blue eyes. He was handsome. Merle blushed. He reminded her of Van.   
  
" I didn't want to scare you. Please, forgive me. ", he apologized.  
  
Merle started to relax. He came closer and she now saw him clearly. He was all in black. He had small bruises, perhaps from swordfighting. She asked herself who he is. She has never seen him before. But the main question was what did he want. Like he was able to read her mind he started to answer these questions.  
  
" Forgive me for my rudeness, I haven't told you my name. My name is Kal. I come from Thalion. I'm here to help you. "   
  
" To help me?? ", she was confused " From what? "  
  
" From Dornkirk. " he said.  
  
Merle felt like she couldn't breathe. " D-D-Dor-Dornkirk. " she stumbled. She couldn't belive what he was saying. He is definetly wrong. Dornkirk is dead, Folken killed him. No, it can't be. But why was she scared? It's probably because that damn name - Dornkirk, because everything that he's done and represented. Eventhough Folken killed him she was still afraid that that evil could come back in his form or in shape of someone else. Someone who shared his ideal, who knew everything about the Faith Maschine. But they were all killed. His spirir was shown to Hitomi. Can he live like that?! Is he still here as a ghost, spreading evil, trying to engage the Faith Maschine again?! She didn't know what to think anymore.   
  
You could see her worries and disbelieves on her face. She was so afraid. Kal came closer to her.  
  
" You have nothing to worry about. " he said as he embraced her.   
  
" I'll tell you everything I know so we can figure out the way how we can stop him. Don't be afraid. "  
  
She felt safe in his arms, she felt like she could belive him. She felt like, like she knew him. Wait a minute! Yes! She remembered something from the past. There was a little blue - eyed boy who looked just like Van. Sometimes they fuled people by presenting themelves for one another. They tried to fule her but unlike the other people who saw young prince from far away or just for a sec she knew him very well so she could recognize him. But they really looked like siblings, only eye colour was different. One day he just vanished. She never really knew what had happened. She asked Van about him but he also didn't know anything.   
  
She was sad because she liked him, infact she liked them both, him maybe more because she spent more time with him. Van had some duties as a prince, so he couldn't always play with them. But as he disappeared all that affection was transmited towards Van.  
  
Could this be... Is this young man really that boy? Well he could be according to his appearance. He looks similar to Van, his hair is only shorter and his eys are blue, but everything else... Could this be really the truth?! Is he this really?  
  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
I hope you like this chapter too. Thank you for your reviews and please continue with them. 


	3. New kid in school

Chapter 3. New kid in school  
  
Suddenly Merle felt weak. Last thing she heard was Hitomi's name. Hitomi?! I wish that she was here with Van. I'm wondering how she is. Does she miss him? Those were her last thoughts before she felt unconscious.   
  
It was a nice spring morning on Earth, birds were singing, everything looked so peaceful. Rays of light were coming in Hitomi's room. She went to the window. Gentle breeze was playing with her hair. She looked around, all those buildings and people. She felt like she doesn't belong here. She wanted to stay on Gaea. She wanted to help people to rebuild their houses, to spend more time with Van.   
  
She remembered all the beautiful moments that they spent together. She felt so foolish because she hadn't recognized her true feelings earlier. They could have spent more time together, instead of running after Allen.   
  
"Hitomi, breakfast is ready! " her mother was calling her from the kitchen.   
  
"I'm coming mum." she replied. Be cheerful Hitomi! Don't upset your mum – she said to herself as she was going to the kitchen.   
  
"Good morning mum! "  
  
"Good morning dear. Did you sleep well? "   
  
"Yes, mum. Like a baby. "  
  
"I've made you some pancakes. Your brother has already eaten and went. "  
  
"So early? "   
  
"Yes, he went to Suriko. Her dog's got puppies. The whole gang is going to her house to see them."  
  
"Really? That's the only reason? Doesn't he have a crush on her?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. But please Hitomi don't tease him about that you know that he doesn't like that. Not if there's a girl involved."  
  
"I?! I wouldn't do something like that." she smiled.  
  
"Hitomi, promise!"  
  
"Ok, ok I won't."   
  
"Good. Now hurry up so that you don't come late for school. "  
  
"I won't" she ate her breakfast.  
  
"Poor Yukari has to wait for you every day!" said her mother while Hitomi went out running so she wouldn't be late again.  
  
"You are late!" Yukari screamed "Can't you come just once on time?! What a stupid question, you prove every day that it's impossible. "   
  
Hitomi felt really bad.  
  
"Hurry up now, train leaves in five minutes:"  
  
They managed to catch the train.  
  
"Next time I won't wait for you. I'm sick of this running. I'm not in the tracking team, you know!"  
  
"But it's good for your figure" Hitomi smiled "I keep you in form."  
  
"Very funny!" Yukari smiled too. "Before I forget we are going to get a new classmate."  
  
"Really? How do you know?"  
  
"Amano told me yesterday. His professor told him because this new boy is good in sport."  
  
"He's also in tracking team?"  
  
"No, but I have forgotten in which one. Doesn't matter we'll find out soon. Kikyo told me that she heard that he looks great."  
  
"Looks like Amano has competition." Hitomi teased.  
  
"No, you silly. I meant that for you." Yukari said.  
  
"For me?!" she was surprised. "Why?"  
  
"So you won't be lonely."  
  
"Lonely?! What are you talking about?!" she was confused and a little bit angry. How can she say such things – she thought – I'm not lonely.  
  
"Don't get angry. Amano and I think that…  
  
"What??" Hitomi interrupted her.  
  
"Let me finish." Yukari said "Look we used to spend whole time together but now I have Amano and everything is different. It's normal that you feel neglected. . "  
  
"I don't feel like that! What makes you say that?!" she was hurt. She couldn't believe her best friend is saying that.  
  
Yukari saw that her best friend is sad and hurt because all those things that she said. She felt sorry. She hugged Hitomi.   
  
"I'm sorry Hitomi. I shouldn't have said the things I just did. I'm really sorry."  
  
"Do you really mean what you have just said?"  
  
"I don't know what to think any more. Every time when you see love couple you are sad. You won't say what's happening. So I thought maybe this new guy might be solution."  
  
"You don't even know him!!!!"   
  
"Yeah, but from what I have heard he fits your description of perfect guy perfectly. He has black hair, he is a sports type, only his eye color is black. "  
  
"We'll see." She smiled but deep in herself she thought about Van.  
  
At that moment train stopped on their station and they went out.  
  
"Hello your two" Amano said.  
  
"Hi Amano!" they said.  
  
Zrrr a message came. It was Hitomi's mobile.   
  
"I have to hurry up. I have to return Seiko her notebook. See ya!"  
  
She ran off.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late. Here's your notebook. Thank you for borrowing it to me."  
  
"No problem." Seiko said.  
  
"What are they all looking?" Hitomi asked as she pointed group of students.  
  
"The new boy has arrived. Let's check him out."  
  
She pulled Hitomi by hand. By the time they got there the boy was entering the school. They could only see him from behind.  
  
Hitomi widen her eyes:" Van?"  
  
"What did you say?" Seiko asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." she said. It can't be Van. I'm only imagining. He is on Gaea, isn't he? 


	4. Brownie

Chapter 4. Brownie  
  
They all went into the school. Hitomi felt confused and a little bit scared. She thought – am I going mad or what?! I can't wait to see the new guy so I could see was that a hallucination or was it real.  
  
"Hey, Hitomi! Why are you so thoughtful?" asked Yukari.  
  
"Oh, nothing important."  
  
"You're doing it again!"  
  
"I'm doing what?"  
  
"You are shutting me out."  
  
"I'm not!" she defended herself, but deep inside she knew that it was truth. But how could she tell her about Van?! She would think that she's nuts. How could she say – I'm in love with Van. He's from Gaea. He is a king in a country named Fanelia. That's on another world from which you can see Earth. Like she would believe me despite of the blue pillar of light that she saw on the day when I went.  
  
"Yes you are!" Yukari was both sad and angry. Tears were almost running down her cheeks.   
  
"You were right. You aren't neglected, I am!" Tears started to flow. She was sad and hurt. She wanted theirs friendship to be like it was before. She wanted that Hitomi confides her like she used to. She hated this gap between them, it made her feel like she lost a part of herself.   
  
"I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I was just wondering how this new guy will be."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Who knows, he might be gorgeous." Hitomi smiled.  
  
Yukari stopped crying - "I'm sorry about this scene. I thought you are in some kind of trouble."  
  
"No, I'm not. Don't worry. Now go wash your face you are red from crying."  
  
Yukari smiled and left.  
  
I am such a bad friend. I have to watch my behavior. I'm wondering how is Van doing. Does he miss me? I hope he does.   
  
Yukari came in class just before the teacher. She stood by her desk and said "Good morning children! You have a new classmate." She looked to the door and said "Please come in."  
  
Everybody was agitated to see how he looks. And then finally he came in. He's got short black hair and black eyes. He's tall and handsome especially in that tight black shirt that he was wearing on which you could see his every muscle and those jeans. He was so hot. All girls sighted.  
  
Hitomi was taken aback with his similarity with Van. She couldn't believe that two persons can look so resemble. It made her wonder. Maybe everyone on Gaea has a person who looks just like him here on Earth. If that's true maybe there's on Gaea a girl who looks just like she. What if Van meets her and falls in love with her?! The only good thing about this is that I'm not insane, I wasn't hallucinating.   
  
"Please be silent!" the teacher said "Let him introduce himself."  
  
"Hello! My name is Darren. Nice to meet you."  
  
"There is a seat free behind Hitomi. Go and sit there."  
  
It was another boring class. After it every girl wanted to talk with Darren.   
  
Hitomi and Yukari were watching and laughing. They found it very funny to see a bunch of girls drawling over him.  
  
"I feel sorry for the guy." Hitomi said laughing.  
  
"Me too." Yukari said "That's the price for good looks."  
  
"Hey you two!" Darren called  
  
Hitomi and Yukari stopped laughing. Was he calling them?!  
  
"Yeah you two." He came over to them "you find this torture funny?"  
  
"Yes." They both said.  
  
"So cute, but so cruel."  
  
They both blushed a little bit, he was a hot good looking guy after all.   
  
"Brownie I heard we live in the same street."  
  
"Brownie!!!!" Hitomi repeated "I'm not a cookie or something like that so don't call me that. My name is Hitomi!!"  
  
"OK Brownie, as you say. "  
  
"Stop calling me like that. I told you my name is Hitomi!!" she was getting angry.  
  
"No reason to get upset. See you after school!"  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" she asked  
  
"To train" he smiled and went "See you Brownie" he said as he waved.   
  
"Don't call me that" she yelled.   
  
"Hitomi you better turn around" Yukari said  
  
"Why? What's happening?"  
  
As she turned she saw group of girls looking at her with envy and hate.  
  
"Why are they acting like that? What have I done?!" Hitomi was confused.  
  
"You - nothing, but he. He chose you among all of them."  
  
"He did what?" she was shocked.   
  
"Like you haven't noticed. Don't play dumb."  
  
"I'm not. You are babbling like always. Anyways I don't want him to show interests on me. I hate him."  
  
"Yeah, right" Yukari smiled.  
  
"I'm serious. He is arrogant and… "  
  
"…and so hot." Yukari continued  
  
"Yeah. What!!! No, no!!!!!! "   
  
"You have said it yourself." She giggled.   
  
"It's not fair. You tricked me."   
  
"No I didn't. Stop complaining and be happy that such a good looking guy picked you."  
  
"Thanks! It's really good for my self-esteem." She said sarcastically.  
  
"You know what I meant."  
  
After the school has finally finished Hitomi and Yukari went to the station.  
  
"Hey Brownie! You just couldn't wait for me!"  
  
"I totally forgot about you."  
  
"Very nice." He made a grin.  
  
"Don't fight." Yukari said "I'm leaving you now. I expect to see you both safe and sound tomorrow."   
  
"Where are you going?" Hitomi asked agitated.  
  
"I have a date with Amano. See you!"  
  
Hitomi looked in her direction with eyes wide open. She couldn't believe this was happening. She turned to Darren who smiled and said "Don't worry, I won't bite."  
  
"Promise?" she smiled  
  
"Yeah, even though I love to eat brownies." He teased  
  
"Knock it off." She said as she nudged him.   
  
I hope you like this chapter too. The story is going on very different way than it's planned to. It's getting more humorous. Please R&R. Thanks :) 


	5. Dilandau's son

Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. I hope I won't disappoint you.  
  
I have totally neglected Van & Merle, so here they are.   
  
Chapter 5.  
  
Van was sitting behind his desk. He had lots of work to do, but he couldn't concentrate. He was thinking on her, on her soft, smooth skin, her long brown hair, gentle lips… He was wondering how she's doing on the Mystic Moon. Does she miss him and Gaea? Would she come to live here with him?   
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a guard that came in.  
  
"I'm sorry for the interruption your majesty, but we can't find Miss Merle."   
  
"How do you mean you can't find her?!" he was a bit scared and nervous.  
  
"We are looking for her the whole time, but we can't find her anywhere. She's been missing since yesterday's party."  
  
"What?!" Van was angry "and you're telling me this now. Why didn't you say it earlier?" He was so upset and mad that he scared the guard.   
  
He didn't have time to explain, Van was already on his way to Escaflowne. He jumped in, and went to look for his best friend.   
  
Merle woke up. She looked around and realized that she was in a cave. It looked like someone lives there. There was a table in the center of the room, a closet on the one wall and a bed on the other on which she was laying. She heard the water falling. Is it raining or is this cave behind a waterfall she wondered.   
  
"I see you have finally woken up." She heard a voice, but she didn't see the person. That made her very scared. Who is it? What does he want from me? She was terrified.  
  
I have to find her. I can't lose her. Where could she be? Did someone kidnap her? But who and why? "Merle!!" screamed Van as he was flying in Escaflowne. He was looking like wild to find her. "Merle where are you? Merle!!!!!!"  
  
A person revealed itself from a dark corner of the room.   
  
"Did I scare you again?" Kal asked   
  
"Yeas, you did. Why do you always have to make that kind of entrance? You have scared me to death." She was angry  
  
"I'm really sorry" he apologized "I promise I won't do it again."  
  
"I hope so. Where are we? What happened?"  
  
"You are in my humble home, I know it's not what you're used to, but it's ok."  
  
"It's fine, but how do you know so much about me?" she wondered "Are you a spy or something? What happened yesterday? I know we were talking about Dornkirk and suddenly I felt something hitting my back, I felt weak and… and that's the last thing I can remember."  
  
"I'm not a spy, I don't work for anybody. You felt unconscious because a small, thin arrow with poison on the top hit you."  
  
"An arrow? Who shot it on me?! I don't have any enemies, especially not in Fanelia. Who was it?"  
  
"I didn't see his face, but I'm almost sure that it was Denau or one of his men." He was becoming angry.   
  
"Who is Denau? I have never heard of him?"   
  
"That's not a surprise. Only few people know about him."  
  
"Why? Who is he?" she was surprised and curious.  
  
"He is Dilandau's son."  
  
"Dilandau has a son?!" she was very surprised. "How? Whom with? Why was it a secret?" she ran out of breath.  
  
Kal started to explain: "There was a woman that he met and fell in love with. They've got married and soon after that she was pregnant."  
  
"That crazy, war obsessed guy had a wife?! How crazy was she?!"   
  
"He wasn't always like that. He used to be normal, loving person who worshiped his wife above all." He looked sadly to the ground.  
  
"What had happened? What made him change?" Merle was interested.  
  
"She died giving birth to his son." He said sadly.  
  
"Oh, it's so sad. I didn't know…" she saw how much this story has affected him. She wondered why. She felt uncomfortable with all this, although she had lot of questions to ask she didn't know if it was vise to ask them at this moment. He felt so connected with the story.  
  
Suddenly he started to talk again, showing no emotions "he was so hurt, he didn't want to take his son, because he was responsible for his wife's death. Lost of his wife was too much to handle for him, so…… you know what happened then. He became the person you know."  
  
"What happened to the child? Who took care of him?"  
  
He was a bit surprised with this question, that was the child of her enemy after all, and then he remembered that she was an orphan. "He left him with his parents. He couldn't take care of him. Too much pain was involved."  
  
"That's not fair. I think that it's best for the child to stay with its parents. It's so cruel that he left him, he's responsible for him, it's his only child with the woman that he loved so much." You could see how much this has affected her. Kal felt sorry for telling her all this, but then she said "but at least he left him with his grandparents. He wasn't alone." She tried to smile but it was too hard. She remembered how it was for her when her parents died.   
  
First of all I want to apologize for not writing for such a long time. I thought nobody reads my story, I nearly stopped updating and than I read your wonderful reviews, so I changed my mind. Thank you for that. Another reason for not writing was school. I've had pretty tough weeks, it's quite hard when you have 16 subjects to learn for.  
  
So, again, sorry for not updating earlier. I hope you like this story. Don't forget to review. 


End file.
